


Burying A Lover

by word_processing



Series: Burying a Lover [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/word_processing/pseuds/word_processing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was with Q before he was Q, back when he was R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying A Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just a short little thing that I wrote on my phone so it's clearly un-beta'd because it's posted from my phone as well. Hope you enjoy! :)

James was with Q before he was Q, back when we was R and back before Turkey, back before James was a total physical reck (as Silva put it). James hadn't known what he was going to say when he got back to MI6 and saw R again, what does one say when you've been dead for three months? 

But he was back for a whole day and R was no where to be found. James didn't want to ask anyone but that didn't stop him from doing a lot of pacing and looking around. It wasn't until he was sitting in front a painting of a ship and a young man slid in next to him that he understood. 

James didn't say anything about it and neither did R, or he supposed it was Q now. Q left and James didn't see him again until he got back with Silva in handcuffs. Q made a point to get James alone rather fast and before they even got far enough down the narrow hallway off the make-shift Q-Branch Q is grabbing James by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down into a suffocating kiss. James presses him against the wall, hands roaming through his mess of black curls and under his clothes. 

"R," James breathed and just like that Q smacks him across the face. James jerks away, grabbing Q's wrist when he goes to hit him again. "R- Q, I mean." James begins.

"Fuck you!" Q hisses and James lets him go. "Fuck you James!" 

"Q, I-" James is looking down at him and Q is shaking a little. "Q- R- Alex." His voice softens as he moves through the list names Q has given him, falling on his real name, the real name only he and top secret files knew of.

"Fuck you. Fuck you. You fucking left me." Q was saying and he was beating at James' chest, fists strong than one would assume. "You swore you would never do that, not after the last time."

"Alex." James said quietly, over Q's raised voice. He grabbed the younger man's wrists and slowly Q lost his energy and his strength, his punches slowly stopped as he started to shake with rage and tears.

James wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulling him against his chest, running his fingers softly through his curls. "I'm sorry." James whispered, kissing the crown of Q's head and whispering into his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't want to leave you."

"I buried you James. I had to bury you in an empty coffin." Q muttered, gripping at James' lapel.

"I'm sorry, Alex." James said again, pushing Q's hair back and wiping the tears away with his thumb and leanind down to kiss Q again, soft and slow. "I have to, Q, M is going to talk to Silva and she wants me there." James muttered when he pulled away and Q nodded, still clutching at James' suit jacket. 

"Okay, okay." He nodded, kissing James one more time before letting him go. 

James cupped Q's cheek, "But we'll finish this later, alright?" Q nodded, smiling weakly up at the agent. "I love you." James whispered and plants another kiss on Q's lips before turning and walking out of the hallway, back to Q-Branch. 

Q took a moment to compose himself before returning to work. 007 always came back, no matter how many times they buried him, he always came back and he always came back for Q. Always. Q just wished he didn't have to bury his lover every time.


End file.
